


Not Enough

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby seems to have spread herself a little too thin.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #547 "cutting down"

“Ducky?” said Abby, blinking up at him. “What happened?”

She was lying on the couch in Ducky’s office, and the doctor was sitting nearby.

“You fainted, my dear,” he said. “And Timothy brought you down to me. How are you feeling?”

“Actually… better,” said Abby. “I was up pretty late last night, I think I just needed some rest.”

“Yes, you do seem alright, otherwise.” Then, he said, “Abby, my dear, you’ve had many late nights, recently. It’s admirable that you want to help others, but you can’t neglect yourself.”

She sighed. “I’ll try to cut back.”

Ducky nodded. “Good.”

THE END


End file.
